


Moments: a Songfic

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca grew up in a rich household as the daughter of world famous author Dr. Mitchell. Chloe grew up in a foster home never knowing who her parents were. To them drugs and alcohol are the best way to get rid of problems. It always is right? Based off of the song Moments by Tove Lo. Prompt by youtube-on-the-daily.</p><p>THERE WILL BE TRIGGERS IN THIS FIC SO IF ANYTHING IN THE TAGS IS A BAD SIGN PLEASE DON'T READ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Money isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the paragraphs being all weird. My computer is being stupid. Enjoy this new fic!

_I grew up with a lot of green,_   
_Nice things 'round me,_   
_I was safe, I was fine_   
_\- Tove Lo_

* * *

 

When Beca Mitchell was born her father had just published the last book of his world famous series about superhuman children. Needless to say, Beca grew up in a household where money wasn't a problem. She got plenty of attention from the many butlers, maids, and housekeepers that her father had hired as well as her mother. The problem was, she almost never saw her father.

  
Her mother had tried to explain it to her when she was four that "daddy is a hardworking man but he still loves you very much" but that didn't change the fact that she wanted to spend time with him. For a while she pushed the thought of spending time with him away since she still had her mother who spent almost all day with her. If her mother was busy or needed some time to herself Beca would play with Benji, one of her butlers, and Fat Amy, one of her maids. Benji and Fat Amy became her parental figures when she was ten and her mom died.

  
After her mother died Dr. Mitchell stopped writing and ignored Beca completely. He got rid of Fat Amy and Benji because he didn't think Beca needed them anymore because he planned on spending more time with her after the funeral. Instead he would go out drinking and bring some woman home with him for the night. One of those women convinced his drunk self that he was in love with her and they got married a month later. Sheila, Beca called her the Step-Monster, hated Beca's guts and sent her off to a boarding school in Florida so she didn't have to deal with her for most of the year. Beca made it her goal to be one of the best students at the school just to spite the Step-Monster who hoped she would fail so she had a reason to send her to a military school. She achieved that goal and graduated first in her class.

  
Later, she was forced to go to Barden University in Georgia because Sheila and Dr. Mitchell refused to believe that being a DJ and making music was a real job. College didn't last, however, because Beca became an alcoholic and dropped out. Because of this Sheila and Dr. Mitchell bought her a house and gave her enough money to last her for a year. They saw Beca as a disappointment and wanted her out of their sight.

  
She got a job at the local grocery store where she lived so that she had extra money to spend on alcohol. Her house wasn't too far from the Barden campus, which she detested. She absolutely hated the job as well as the people that worked there. When she was stressed out after work, which was almost every night, she would drink a bottle of wine or two, taking some shots while she was at it. Waking up with a hangover was something that Beca was used to. The only human being that she actually cared about as much as they cared about her was Jesse.

  
Jesse was one of Beca's coworkers as well as one of the only people at that store that she didn't completely despise. He became one of her only friends and his goofy personality kept her entertained while at work. They went out together every once in a while, but only to keep Beca from drinking herself to death. Jesse truly cared about Beca a lot more than her parents did. The place they visited most was the ice cream shop downtown. It was really the only place to go since Beca hated movies and thought that a walk through the local park would give people ideas. Don't get the wrong idea, Beca liked Jesse a lot, but she didn't exactly swing that way. It was because of her sexuality that one night she went a little overboard on the drinking.

  
The only one that knew anything about Beca liking girls was Jesse so how Bumper found out was a mystery. When Bumper found out about it he teased Beca about it constantly, saying that she must not have been human and that no one would love her alcoholic ass anyway. None of that had hurt as much as when he brought her parents into it.

  
"That's probably why they kicked you out," he had said.

  
That was what sent her into a drinking frenzy and almost caused her death. She went home that night and brought out all of the alcohol she had in her household, even buying more before she left work that night. She had finished off a whole six pack of beer and taken a shot before something in her mind made her call Jesse.

  
"Hello?" he answered his phone.

  
"Who is this?" Beca slurred.

"Beca, are you drunk?"

  
"I don't know, probably."

  
"I'm coming over right-"

  
Beca hung up the phone before he could finish and decided to pour herself a glass of wine. Before she could even drink it she had to rush to the bathroom since the previous alcohol decided to leave her body. When she finished vomiting she got back up and stumbled over to the table everything was set up at and picked up her glass of wine. As she drank it her eyes became rimmed with black and she nearly passed out before she heard a knock on her door. Once she opened it Jesse burst in, red lights flashing in the background, and she passed out.

  
She woke up in the hospital very confused as to what had happened the night before. To her right she found Jesse asleep in a chair and when she looked up she saw a doctor walk in. His greying hair was messy and his blue eyes showed concern for the tiny brunette before him.

  
"How are you feeling?" was the first thing he asked Beca.

  
Her throat was very dry and she felt like she was hit by a bus. Everything was too loud and too bright and she just wanted everything to go away.

  
"I'm fine," I answered hoarsely.

  
"You're lucky this young man called us. You almost died."

  
 _Damn it_ , she thought. She had come so close.

  
"There's this support group you have to go to tomorrow." Beca looked at him in protest. "Don't fight it because this support group is a requirement. This young man says that you've had a problem with drinking for a while now. I promise this will help you and you won't regret it." There was a short pause before he finished with, "It's held at Barden University in the staff meeting room in Baker Hall at three thirty every Saturday."

  
He finished his check up and left Beca to her own devices. She was not looking forward to the support group.

***

Upon arrival at Baker Hall, Beca inhaled deeply. She had lived in Baker Hall and all that time never knew that one of the rooms was kept as a staff meeting room. The first thing she saw as she entered the room was the bright red hair of a beautiful girl. Her brilliant blue eyes were absolutely gorgeous and her wide smile was almost blinding. For someone who was trying to sober up she seemed pretty happy. Beca nervously walked up and introduced herself.

  
"H-Hi, I'm Beca. What's your name?" Beca was mentally kicking herself as she put her hand out for the girl to shake. She was twenty three not five. That was no way to introduce yourself to an adult.

  
The redhead just blushed and her smile widened before saying, "Chloe, Chloe Beale," and shaking Beca's hand.

  
Before their conversation could deepen the support group began and Beca had her mind on one thing, Chloe Beale.


	2. Family Would Be Nice

_ Grew up with a lot of dreams, _

_ plans who to be, _

_ none of them know were mine _

_ -  Tove  Lo _

* * *

 

 

Chloe Beale grew up never knowing her parents. Come to think of it, she didn't know any of her family because, as far as she knew, she didn't have any.  Why else would she have lived in a foster home all her life? She considered the kids living in the foster home with her family but it just wasn't the same. She would have given absolutely anything to have her real family back . Dreaming about her deceased family was something the redhead did often.

Something Chloe never understood was why she  never really had a temporary home . She understood why no one  took  her as a teenager, no one ever wanted teenagers, but she was confused as to why no one took her when she was younger. Most days she just assumed it was her red hair. That was what the kids a t the different houses  told her; it was God punishing her for being ginger. She knew they were joking but it made her feel like God had cursed her  with some type of disease.This caused her to slip into a terrible depression.

It's safe to say that the depression nearly killed her. Most of the time she barely ate anything, occasionally stress eating to the point where her stomach nearly ruptured, and she almost never got any sleep. Going to school was a blur and her foster parents at the time paid no mind to it. They had been the worst ones to her yet and their children weren't very great to her either. The only one that paid attention to her was their oldest daughter, Aubrey, who was the same age as her. Aubrey knew about her depression and worried about her a lot, forcing her to eat when she needed it and cuddling  with her when she was overly exhausted. It was because of Aubrey and her dream of becoming a nurse that she was able to beat depression and graduate high school.

By some miracle Aubrey managed to convince her parents to pay for Chloe to get a college education. Together they went to Barden University in Georgia, Aubrey planning to get a degree in law and Chloe planning to get a medical degree.  Aubrey's parents were surprised Chloe wanted to go into the medical field. They shared a dorm room their freshman year,  later an apartment that Aubrey's parents paid for, so Aubrey could "make sure Chloe wasn't going to be a complete waste of money". Somewhere in the midst of all the stress of college Chloe managed to get hooked on cocaine and  marijuana .  For the longest time she managed to hide her addiction from Aubrey, who noticed that something was off but couldn't figure out what it was. It was one night at a party they went to that Aubrey found out.

Chloe had most certainly not intended to get high that night at the party, but someone had brought some  marijuana  and she hadn't been able to get her hands on some for a very long time. She had been so stressed lately and desperately needed to smoke. With this being said, when they offered her the drugs it was nearly impossible for her to say no. Aubrey was flirting  with  a tall brunette and didn't seem to be paying much attention to her redheaded friend so Chloe snuck into one of the bedrooms with a few other people and lit up. What were the odds that Aubrey would walk into that same room with the tall brunette, planning to have sex with her, and see  her  smoking a joint ?

Words could not describe how terrible Chloe felt afterwards.  Once Aubrey had seen her high she demanded that they go home and told the tall brunette that she would call her later.  It killed Chloe to see Aubrey so angry and upset. It was something that she never wished to see again.

"How long?" Aubrey hissed as soon as they entered their apartment.

"I-I-" Chloe stuttered, unable to form words.

"How long has this been going on, Chloe?!"

Now sitting on the couch, Chloe looked down at her hands in her lap. Tears streamed down her face and she could tell that Aubrey was nearly there. 

"Almost two years..."

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. As angry as she was she refused to yell at Chloe anymore, understanding how much the girl hated seeing her angry. She was determined to help get her best friend through this time in her life, even if it killed her.

"Anything else I should know about?" she asked in a more comforting tone.

"I snort cocaine sometimes as well."

Chloe was prepared for Aubrey to yell at her further and knew that she deserved it. What she didn't expect was for Aubrey to come sit with her on the couch and give her a comforting hug. In fact, they stayed like that until Chloe fell asleep and Aubrey had to carry the fiery girl to bed.  The next day Aubrey was deter mined to find Chloe some help so she wouldn't ruin her life.

The next day Aubrey grabbed her laptop and looked for support groups and hotlines to help Chloe beat the addiction. She found multiple resources and decided to contact her girlfriend, Stacie, to see which would work best since she had gone through the same procedures herself. Stacie suggested that the support group Aubrey found was the best way to go since that was how Stacie got over her addiction and it was held on campus. When Chloe woke up Aubrey decided to ask her what she wanted to do. It was decided that Chloe would go to the support group that Saturday.

***

For Chloe, the days leading up to the support group were very difficult. She stayed with Aubrey as much as she could in order to avoid going out and getting high with somebody and it was terrible. Aubrey tried her best to make Chloe feel better and help her ignore the cravings without eating herself to death. While Aubrey projectile vomited when stressed, Chloe ate almost everything in sight. To avoid having to take Chloe to the hospital Aubrey closely monitored Chloe's food intake as best she could. What she didn't know about was Chloe's other form of stress relief.

Cutting was something that Chloe rarely turned to, but in times like this when she couldn't stress eat and was going through withdrawal it seemed like her last option. Then again, to her at least, everything seemed like it was her last option. Cutting was something that Chloe was sure that Aubrey wouldn't find out about. She had been doing it since high school when she became depressed, but only when things got really, _ really  _ bad. No one was going to find out.

***

When Saturday came Chloe was already regretting the decision to get help. In fact, she was contemplating skipping the support group and going to find one of the dealers on campus. That thought was thrown out with some hesitation. She didn't want to let Aubrey down again, not after the night of the party. She was going to make Aubrey proud.

The support group was held in Baker Hall, one of the dorm buildings for freshmen at the college. It was where the staff meeting room was which was odd since there were so many other places where they could have put it. Chloe checked her watch to see what time it was, making sure she wasn't late.  _3:25._   She was five minutes early. Reluctantly she continued walking toward the staff room and found that there were about ten other people there. M ost of them looked like college students but she didn't recognize any of them. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door close behind her. Turning around she saw the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

Short was the first thing that came to mind but the ear pierc ings  were absolutely stunning. Chloe had a hard time taking her eyes off of her. The brunette started walking in her direction and she almost melted.

"H-Hi, I'm  Beca . What's your name?" the brunette,  Beca , stuttered. God she was cute.

"Chloe, Chloe Beale," she beamed. She could feel the heat that reached her face.

Their nice conversation was (rudely) interrupted by the start of the support group. The only thing Chloe remembered from the group was the brunette's name,  Beca . Considering she had yet to learn  Beca's  last name she hoped that she would see her again.


	3. Planning and Executing

_I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one,_

_I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one,_

_and me_

_\- Tove Lo_

* * *

 

By the time the next Saturday came Beca had worked up the courage to ask Chloe out on a date. She wasn't completely sure that the beautiful redhead was into girls but, hey, why not ask any way? Worst case scenario would be getting rejected and going back to drinking, ruining her life forever, right? With that in mind Beca headed towards Baker Hall for her second support group session.

Beca had just arrived home from the support when she found Jesse's car parked outside of her house, waiting to see how everything went. She knew he was inside because he knew where the spare key was. That was the only reason he was able to get to her the day she nearly died. Her near death experience was something she was ashamed of and didn't like to think about.

Upon entering her home she found Jesse sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table watching TV. He turned around to find his best friend grinning like an idiot for reasons he didn't know about.

"You did go to the group, right?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, I did actually," she responded, still smiling.

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to be so happy about it."

"Why do you assume that I enjoyed the group? Why not think about whom I may have met while at the group?"

"Alright, who did you meet?"

Beca's smile widened at the thought of Chloe and her gorgeous blue eyes. _Damn_ , Beca was such a sucker for blue eyes.

"I met a girl, Chloe, and I think I'm already in love."

Jesse raised one of his eyebrows in concern for his friend. Beca? Fall in love? Oh, how the mighty fall in love. To be honest, Jesse was actually glad Beca found something, someone, to take her mind off of her addiction. This Chloe girl could be really good for her.

"Can you help me ask her out?" Beca nervously asked.

He gave her a dorky smirk before answering with, "Of course I will."

All throughout the week Jesse helped Beca find the right words to say to Chloe to make sure that the brunette would win the redhead. They even looked for nice places to go out on dates if all went well. When Saturday morning came Beca was nervous but prepared.

She wasn't completely sure that the beautiful redhead was into girls but, hey, why not ask any way? Worst case scenario would be getting rejected and going back to drinking, ruining her life forever, right? With that in mind Beca headed towards Baker Hall for her second support group session. Before she could even get into the building she saw Chloe standing outside as if she were waiting for her to get there. Turns out, she was.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled in excitement.

Everything Beca had rehearsed for days suddenly disappeared from her mind, leaving her with nothing. It didn't help when Chloe hugged her.

"U-Uh, hey?" she stammered. Why couldn't she speak properly around her?

"So after the session last Saturday I never got your last name or your number since you practically ran out of the building."

"Um, well, my last name is Mitchell and if you give me your phone I'll give you my number."

Chloe's eyes brightened, causing Beca to melt on the inside, and she pulled out her phone. Once she pulled up her contacts Beca entered her information and the fiery girl dragged her into the building so they wouldn't be late. If there was one thing that Beca noticed about Chloe it was that she seemed to be a wild one. That was something that Beca was kind of glad for. It would come in handy later if they ever decided to become a thing.

With Beca by her side, the support group seemed to go by a lot faster than it had last week. Chloe couldn't wait to ask Beca out since she had been working out what to say all week with Aubrey and Stacie. Stacie seemed to be really good at this sort of thing and even knew of a few places that would make for a perfect first date, assuming all went well. Chloe had confidence, however, and could somehow sense that Beca had feelings for her as well. When the session ended Beca got up to leave quickly again like she had last week, but Chloe wouldn't let her go.

"Beca, I have to ask you something," she blurted suddenly.

Beca's face had turned a deep shade of red, making Chloe think that maybe she was wrong about Beca having feelings for her.

"I have to tell you something too," Beca said. This didn't help Chloe's nervousness.

"You first then."

Beca took a very deep breath.

"I-love-you-and-I-really-really-want-to-go-out-with-you"

Beca stood there, face bright red, looking like she was about to cry. Chloe just smiled at the adorable brunette and gently tilted Beca's head up so she could kiss her. The words had been blurred, yes, but she understood them.

"I love you too."

When Chloe got home Aubrey and Stacie were patiently waiting by the door to see how things went with Beca. All of the preparation they did couldn't have prepared them for what happened next.

"So, how'd it go?" Aubrey asked excitedly as soon as Chloe walked in the door.

Chloe had fake tears in her eyes, ready to prank the couple and make them believe that Beca said no. She looked up at Aubrey to see that the older blonde's heart was broken for her.

"Oh, Chloe, come here."

She was quickly wrapped in the blonde's arms and comforted. Stacie, who was standing behind Aubrey, knew that Chloe was just kidding around. Chloe brought her right index finger to her lips as a sign to stay quiet. Nodding in compliance, Stacie giggled, putting on a straight face to come and "comfort" the redhead.

"It's okay, baby. That freak didn't deserve you anyway," Aubrey added.

Chloe couldn't keep her straight face anymore and burst out laughing, dragging Stacie with her and leaving Aubrey utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey. I was just kidding. Beca was actually the one to make the first move and she will be taking me to dinner at Olive Garden tomorrow night."

Aubrey looked at Chloe as if she had betrayed her before smiling and bringing the redhead in for another hug. Chloe deserved somebody to care for her and help her get over her addiction. Beca seemed to be the right person so Aubrey couldn't argue. As long as Chloe was happy and healthy, Aubrey was too.


	4. How Beca Mitchell Lost Her Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry this took longer than usual to update and even more that it's shorter than usual. My relatives came for a visit so I didn't get any chance to write anything for a week. Along with that soccer practice has started back up for me and school has been kicking my butt. Also, No Time to Lose is a real thing being written by me on my Wattpad account under the name OmegaPack. It's not going to be a series and I'm not very far in but check it out if you wish! Well... here it is. Enjoy!

_I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen,_  
_but I have my moments,_  
_I have my moments_  
_\- Tove Lo_

* * *

 

Beca was supposed to be leaving to get Chloe in half an hour and she still had yet to get ready. She had spent most of her time trying to figure out the perfect thing to wear and was now quickly throwing on makeup. It was decided (with some help from Jesse, of course) that she would wear a white button up shirt rolled up to her elbows, a skinny black neck tie, a black vest, black skinny jeans, and black converse. As far as make up went she decided to go easy on eyeliner and picked out a bright red lipstick. She was determined to kiss Chloe before the night was over and hopefully leave her lipstick in places it wouldn't normally be found. This night would go a lot smoother, Beca decided, if she arrived on time. Hurrying out the door, she got in her car and headed for Chloe's apartment.

  
She arrived at Chloe's apartment five minutes late and, to her relief, she had to come in and wait for her to finish getting ready. Aubrey, the one who had answered the door, apparently shared the apartment and didn't approve of her ear piercings. She didn't say it out loud but the look she had when she saw them said it all. Sitting on the couch with her made Beca so much happier to see Chloe when she came out and god did she look gorgeous. Her knee length dress was the same color as her eyes as well as her heels ( _Now she's going to be way taller than me,_ Beca thought) and her fiery red hair flowed over her shoulders perfectly. Beca stood up a little too fast, causing her to stumble right into her date.

  
"Well hello there," Chloe teased.

  
"Hi," Beca said with a nervous smile. "Uh, are you ready to go?"

  
"Hell yes."

  
Beca escorted Chloe to her car and opened the passenger door for her to get in, like any good girlfriend should, before getting in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot. It was silent the whole ride there but both of them were fine with it. They would have plenty of time in the restaurant to talk and get to know each other.

  
"So," Beca started as they sat down at the booth and the waitress left them, "what are you at the support group for?"

  
"Didn't we all have to tell each other why we were there the first day?" Chloe asked.

  
Beca blushed and smirked.

  
"Yeah well, I may or may not have been thinking about you the whole time and not paying attention."

  
Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at the thought of Beca in a daze thinking about her.

  
"See, I was a foster child and lived with Aubrey's family. I never knew my parents and her parents and siblings just treated me like I was trash. Aubrey was the only one that actually treated me like a person and I guess after a while it just got to me. I became depressed at around the age of thirteen and she helped me get through it. Eventually it went away but with all the stress from college it came back. Someone talked me into snorting cocaine because it would make me feel better and it did. Aubrey was the one that caught me smoking pot one night at a party. She's the reason I went to that support group and now I'm glad I went." Chloe put her hand in Beca's before asking, "Why were you there?"

  
Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Weren't listening either, were you?"

  
Chloe blushed and shook her head.

  
"Well, my dad happens to be Dr. Mitchell, well known author of the _No Time to Lose_ series. He never really paid much attention to me and I guess it really got to me, you know? Not being wanted and all. My mom was the only parent I had except for a butler and maid we had. When my mom died and my dad got rid of the butler and maid I didn't have anybody. He ended up getting drunk one night and brought home a monster of a woman. They got married then sent me off to a boarding school in Florida so they didn't have to bother with me. I actually went to Barden for a semester before I dropped out because I became an alcoholic and couldn't focus on school work. For that dad and the step monster kicked me out of the house and I got a job working at the local grocery store. One night I just lost control and drank way too much. Had it not been for my friend, Jesse, I would be dead. He forced me to go to the support group and now here we are."

  
It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She finally felt like she wasn't completely alone in this situation. Sure, telling Jesse made her feel a little better but he didn't understand what it was like not to be wanted or what it was like to constantly crave something that could be life ruining. Chloe understood and that was all that mattered.

  
They finished their time together in the restaurant talking about what they enjoyed doing and getting to know each other a little more. Beca was pleased to find out that Chloe enjoyed singing and music. Maybe she had found someone she could finally show her mixes to. After dinner that's exactly what they did.

  
At first Beca was scared that Chloe wouldn't like her mixes or even laugh at her because they were bad. After the first mix Beca's worries were washed away when she saw Chloe smiling at her. It was then, when the next mix started, that they started to get a little closer to each other. By the time that mix finished the two were on Beca's bed, Beca wrapped in Chloe's arms, cuddling. The next mix happened to include one of Chloe's favorite songs, _Titanium_.

  
"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "I love this song! Why are you so good at making mixes?"

  
"Well..." Beca started, "I'm not exactly the prettiest person on Earth so I have to get the ladies some how." She looked up and winked at Chloe.

  
Chloe sat there in shock. Beca was the prettiest girl she had ever met and damn did she have her moments. Tonight alone had showed her that. Chloe was a lucky girl and she knew it.

  
"Not the prettiest huh?" a smirk came to Chloe's face. "I can change your mind about that."

  
That was how Beca Mitchell lost her virginity to a redhead who happened to be pretty wild in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's almost been a year and I'm so so sorry for the wait. I've been drowning in school since summer of last year and some stuff happened with my family but I also got my first girlfriend (8 months today, well technically where I'm at it was yesterday) and I'm well on my way to earning my first college degree while still in high school. This would have been here sooner but I had four essays due this week so I had to finish those before I caught up on this. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

_Not the flawless one, I've never been,_  

 _but I have my moments,_  

 _I have my moments_  

 _-_ _Tove Lo_  

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe arrived home the next morning, just before her next class, to find Stacie passed out on top of Aubrey who was also asleep. Both were laying on the couch nude and the dining room table seemed to be set up in a romantic dinner setting. Chloe came to the conclusion that their night had been just as good as hers as she took the blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it over the two naked women. Neither of them stirred and at that Chloe smiled, thankful neither of them were up to ask about last night. 

She snuck into her room  and began to rummage around her closet to find new clothes before heading to her first class. Before she left she had to wake Beca up to tell her that she had to go to class. Beca had just waved her off and made a grunting noise so Chloe decided that it was a good idea to leave a note in her place as well, explaining where she was and that she had already tried to tell Beca where she was going. The note also explained how much she had enjoyed the night before and contained a date, time, and location for their next date. It wasn't a surprise when she received a text  from Beca while on the way back from class. 

 _Beca:_ _Why'd you leave? The bed is cold now._  

Chloe smiled at the text from her girlfriend and replied. 

 _Chloe:_ _I had class, silly._  

 _Beca:_ _You could have skipped._  

She rolled her eyes playfully. 

 _Chloe:_ _I have an important exam next week, Beca. I can't skip._  

There was silence for a few minutes before Beca answered. 

 _Beca: Ugh, fine. I don't want you to fail your exam. I have work in a few so I'll_ _text you later. I love you <3 _ 

 _Chloe: I love you too <3_ 

Chloe hurried back to her apartment so she could get a little food to eat and relax before her next class started. When she entered her temporary home she found Aubrey and Stacie on the couch still nude and making out. 

"Oh my god guys!" Chloe screamed, quickly averting her eyes. 

The couple stopped what they were doing and groggily looked to the blushing redhead standing by the door. It seemed as though they didn't even care that Chloe was there and they weren't wearing clothes.  

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey said in a daze. "I'd ask how the date last night went, but considering you didn't come home last night it must have gone pretty well."  

Aubrey pulled herself up off of Stacie and wrapped herself in the blanket that had long since fallen to the ground. She approached the redhead and noticed how hard she was blushing. 

"You act like you've never seen me naked before," she mentioned.  

"She's seen you naked?" Stacie asked, genuinely confused. 

"Back in high school we used to take showers together sometimes." 

It was true. When Chloe was depressed she never wanted to do anything, including bathe herself. Aubrey would help her out of bed and get into the shower with her when it was noticeable that she hadn't been showering. She would wash her hair for her and make sure she was taken care of. Those were the days that Aubrey would usually get her to eat something. She called them "progress days" since they were the only days she really accomplished anything, and it was all because of Aubrey. 

"It's not that I haven't seen you naked, it's just that I haven't seen you naked and making out on our couch with your girlfriend who is also naked," Chloe responded. 

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to make lunch as a 'sorry I was making out on our couch naked with my girlfriend' gift?" 

"As long as you make macaroni and cheese, preferably the kind with the shaped noodles." 

"Yes ma'am, anything for you." 

Aubry turned around and headed to the kitchen to make lunch for her roommate, blanket still draped over her shoulders. 

"And put some clothes on!" Chloe demanded. 

 

*** 

 

After the events of the night before, Beca was not ready to be woken up at the ass crack of dawn by someone shaking her awake. 

"Beca, I'm..." 

The words being spoken seemed to jumble into a slur caused by her need to fall back asleep. However, she did register the voice and realized that it was Chloe's. _I must be dreaming_ she thought before falling back asleep. 

 

*** 

  

Beca woke up to find the side of the bed Chloe had been sleeping on last night was cold. The only thing that kept her from thinking the entire thing was a dream was the note she found on that side of the bed. 

 

 ** _Beca,_**  

 ** _I tried to wake you up to tell you where I was going before I left but no luck. You just kind of waved me off and fell back asleep. Anyway, I had an early morning class I had to go to and get ready for. I would have skipped, but there's this really big exam coming up and if I fail it then I won't pass the class. I'm sure you understand._**  

 ** _P.S. I really enjoyed last night. You're really good in bed. I'd like_** ** _to go out with you again_** ** _some_** ** _time so here's a date and time. I hope they work for you._** ** _I'll see you then!_**  

 ** _-Chloe_**  

 ** _Date: March 22_**  

 ** _Time: 7:30_**  

 ** _Attire: Dress casual_**  

 

She sat up in bed and smiled bigger than she had in a while. Just thinking about the next date with Chloe made her feel ecstatic and she couldn't wait. She decided to text Chloe and tease her for leaving her there cold and alone. They sent a few texts back and forth before she had to get up and start getting ready for her shift at the grocery store.  

 

*** 

 

As soon as Beca walked through the back doors into the breakroom she saw Jessie, who bombarded her with questions about her date night with Chloe.  

"How did everything go? Did you find her house okay? Did you make it in time? Do you like her? When's the next date?" Jessie began firing off questions. 

"Whoa, slow down there. One question at a time please," Beca said. 

"Just give me the basics about what happened last night. 

She sighed as she set her purse down on the table and sat in one of the chairs circling it. She wasn't prepared to answer. 

"It went really well. I showed up on time and ended up having to wait on her but she looked absolutely gorgeous. I was practically speechless. We went to Olive Garden and-" 

"Really, Becs? Olive Garden?" 

Beca rolled her eyes and continued. 

"As I was saying, we went to Olive Garden and talked about why we're in the support group. Then after that we went to my place, listened to some of my mixes, then did some unholy things on top of my bed and that was that." 

"Sounds like a really good night." 

"It was." 

Beca seemed to slip into some type of dream like state before standing up and heading into the actual grocery store to start her shift.


End file.
